El ocho
by D-Ka
Summary: Kagome, una genio en sistemas informáticos se ve embarcada en una misteriosa búsqueda, encontrará amigos, problemas, y cierto ajedrecista de ojos dorados


**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LA HISTORIA ES DE CATHERINE NEVILLE, DEL LIBRO EL OCHO E INUYASHA... CREO QUE NO ES NECESARIO ACLARAR...**

**El ocho**

_Capítulo 1: peón 4 dama_

_Por casualidad, un criado oyó en la plaza del mercado que la muerte lo estaba buscando. Volvió a casa corriendo y dijo a su amo que debía huir a la vecina población de Samarra para que la parca no lo encontrara._

_Esa noche, después de la cena, llamaron a la puerta. Abrió el amo y encontró a la muerte, con su larga túnica y su capucha negras. La muerte preguntó por el criado._

_-Está enfermo y en cama -se apresuró a mentir el amo-. Está tan enfermo que nadie debe molestarlo. -¡Qué raro! -comentó la muerte-. Seguramente se ha equivocado de sitio pues hoy, a medianoche, tenía una cita con él en Samarra_.

_Leyenda de la cita en Samarra_

**Nueva York**

**Diciembre de 1972**

Tenía problemas, graves problemas.

Todo comenzó aquella Nochevieja, el último día de 1972. Tenía una cita con una pitonisa. Al igual que el personaje de la cita en Samarra, había intentado escapar de mi destino eludiéndolo No quería que una adivinadora me contara el futuro. Ya tenía bastantes problemas aquí y ahora. La Nochevieja de 1972 había jodido totalmente mi vida. Y sólo tenía veintitrés años.

En lugar de huir a Samarra, había escapado al centro de datos del último piso del edificio de Pan Am, en pleno corazón de Manhattan. Caía más cerca que Samarra y, a las diez de la noche de aquella Nochevieja, quedaba tan apartado y aislado como la cima de una montaña.

Me sentía como si me encontrara en la cima de una montaña. La nieve se arremolinaba al otro lado de las ventanas que daban a Park Avenue y los grandes y graciosos copos pendían en suspensión coloidal. Era como estar en el interior de un pisapapeles que contiene una única rosa perfecta o una pequeña réplica de una aldea suiza. Sólo que dentro de los muros de cristal del centro de datos de Pan Am había unos cuantos metros cuadrados de reluciente y novísimo hardware, que zumbaba suavemente mientras controlaba rutas y expedición de billetes de avión a lo largo y ancho del mundo. Era el sitio ideal al que escapar para pensar.

Y yo tenía mucho en qué pensar. Tres años antes me había trasladado a Nueva York a trabajar para la Triple-M, uno de los principales fabricantes de ordenadores del mundo. Por aquel entonces Pan Am era uno de mis clientes. Aún me permiten utilizar el centro de datos.

Había cambiado de trabajo, lo que quizá se convirtiera en el error más grave de mi vida. Tenía el dudoso honor de ser la primera mujer que formaba parte de las filas profesionales de una respetable empresa de IPA: Fulbright, Cone, Kane & Upham. Mi estilo no les iba.

Para los que no lo saben, «IP A» significa «Interventor Público Autorizado». Fulbright, Cone, Kane & Upham era una de las ocho principales empresas de IPA de todo el mundo, hermandad justamente apodada das ocho grandes».

«Interventor público» es el modo amable de referirse a un «auditor». Las ocho grandes ofrecían ese temido servicio a la mayoría de las corporaciones importantes. Infundían un gran respeto, lo que es un modo amable de decir que tenían a los clientes agarrados por las pelotas. Si durante una auditoria las ocho grandes proponían al cliente que gastara medio millón de dólares para mejorar su sistema financiero, el cliente tenía que ser idiota perdido para rechazar la sugerencia.

(O para ignorar que la empresa auditora de las ocho grandes podía proporcionarle el servicio... a cambio de ciertos emolumentos.) En el mundo de las grandes finanzas esas cuestiones quedaban sobreentendidas. Había mucho dinero en danza en la revisión de cuentas públicas y hasta un socio júnior podía exigir ingresos de seis cifras. Puede que algunas personas no se hagan cargo de que el campo de los interventores públicos es una especialidad exclusivamente masculina, aunque Fulbright, Cone, Kane & Upham se adelantó a su tiempo y me metió en un lío. Como yo era la primera mujer que no era secretaria, me trataron como si fuese una mercancía tan rara como una especie en extinción, algo potencialmente peligroso que debían vigilar con suma cautela.

Ser la primera mujer en algo no es una ganga. Ya seas la primera astronauta o la primera mujer que trabaja en una lavandería, tienes que aprender a aceptar las tomaduras de pelo, las risitas y el escrutinio al que someten tus piernas. También te ves obligada a aceptar que debes trabajar más que nadie ya cobrar un sueldo inferior.

Había aprendido a mostrarme divertida cuando me presentaban como «la señorita Higurashi, nuestra mujer especialista en esta área». Con semejante presentación, probablemente la gente me tomaba por ginecóloga.

En realidad, era experta en informática, la mejor especialista de todo Nueva York en la industria del transporte. Por eso me habían contratado. Cuando la empresa me echó un vistazo, el signo dólar iluminó sus ojos inyectados en sangre; no vieron a una mujer, sino una cartera ambulante de grandes cuentas. Lo bastante joven para ser impresionable, lo bastante ingenua para dejarme impresionar y tan inocente como para entregar mis clientes a las fauces de tiburón del personal auditor, yo era todo lo que pretendían de una mujer. Pero la luna de miel duró poco.

Pocos días antes de Navidad estaba a punto de terminar una evaluación de equipos para que un importante cliente naviero adquiriera hardware informático antes de que concluyera el año cuando Jock Upham, nuestro socio sénior, se dignó visitar mi despacho.

Jock superaba los sesenta, era alto, delgado y artificialmente juvenil. Jugaba al tenis con frecuencia, vestía elegantes trajes de Brooks Brothers y se teñía el pelo. Al caminar saltaba sobre las puntas de los pies como si se acercara a la red.

Jock apareció de un salto en mi despacho.

"Higurashi -dijo con voz campechana y cordial-, he pensado en el estudio que está haciendo. Lo he discutido conmigo mismo y creo que por fin sé qué era lo que me preocupaba."

Con esas palabras, Jock estaba diciendo que no tenía el menor sentido discrepar. Ya había hecho de abogado del diablo de una parte y de la otra, y la suya, aquella en la que había puesto todo su afán, había ganado.

"Señor, está prácticamente terminado. Como mañana hay que entregárselo al cliente, espero que no sea necesario introducir grandes cambios."

"Nada del otro mundo -respondió mientras colocaba delicadamente la bomba-. He llegado a la conclusión de que, para nuestro cliente, las ranuras para disquetes son más decisivas que las impresoras y me gustaría que modificara consecuentemente los criterios de selección."

Era un ejemplo de lo que en los negocios informáticos se llama «arreglar los números». Además, es ilegal.

Hacía un mes, seis vendedores de hardware habían presentado ofertas lacradas a nuestro cliente. Dichas ofertas se basaban en criterios de selección preparados por nosotros, los auditores imparciales. Dijimos que el cliente necesitaba poderosas ranuras para disquetes, y uno de los vendedores había presentado la mejor propuesta. Si una vez entregadas las ofertas decidíamos que las impresoras eran más importantes que las ranuras para disquetes, el contrato iría a parar a manos de otro vendedor. Podía imaginar de qué vendedor se trataba: aquel cuyo presidente había invitado a almorzar a Jock ese mismo día.

Evidentemente, algo de valor había cambiado de manos bajo la mesa. Tal vez la promesa de un negocio futuro para nuestra empresa, quizás un yate o un deportivo para Jock. Cualquiera que fuese el trato, yo no quería participar.

"Señor, lo siento pero es demasiado tarde para cambiar los criterios sin autorización del cliente. Podríamos telefonear y decirle que pediremos a los vendedores una ampliación de la oferta original, pero eso significa que no podrá encargar el equipo hasta después de Año Nuevo."

"Higurashi, no es necesario -respondió Jock-. No me convertí en socio sénior de esta empresa desechando mis intuiciones. Muchas veces he actuado en nombre de mis clientes y les he ahorrado millones en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sin que se enteraran. Es esa sensación en la boca del estómago la que, año tras año, ha colocado a nuestra firma en la cumbre misma de las ocho grandes"-me dedicó una sonrisa toda hoyuelos.

Las posibilidades de que Jock Upham hiciera algo por un cliente sin alzarse con los laureles eran prácticamente las mismas que las del camello proverbial que pasa por el ojo de una aguja. Lo dejé estar.

"Señor, de todos modos tenemos con nuestro cliente la responsabilidad moral de sopesar y evaluar con ecuanimidad todas las ofertas lacradas. Al fin y al cabo, somos una empresa auditora."

Los hoyuelos de Jock desaparecieron.

"¿Está diciendo que se niega a aceptar mi sugerencia?"

"Si sólo se trata de una sugerencia, no de una orden, prefiero no aceptarla."

"¿ Y si le digo que es una orden? -preguntó Jock ladinamente-. En mi condición de socio sénior de esta empresa..."

"Señor, en ese caso tendré que renunciar al proyecto y dejarlo en manos de otro. Claro que guardaré copias de los papeles de trabajo por si más adelante surge algún problema."

Jock sabía perfectamente a qué me refería. Las empresas de IP A jamás revisaban sus propias cuentas. Las únicas personas en condiciones de hacer preguntas eran funcionarios del gobierno estadounidense. y sus preguntas se referían a prácticas ilegales o fraudulentas.

"Comprendo -admitió Jock-. Higurashi, en ese caso dejaré que siga con su trabajo. Es evidente que tendré que tomar esta decisión por mi cuenta."

Jock Upham se volvió bruscamente y abandonó el despacho.

A la mañana siguiente vino a verme mi jefe, un treintañero fornido y rubio llamado LisIe Holmgren. Estaba agitado, tenía revuelta la cabellera raleante y torcida la corbata.

"Kagome¿qué coño le hiciste a Jock Upham? -fueron sus primeras palabras-. Está furioso como un pollo mojado. Me llamó esta madrugada. Apenas tuve tiempo de afeitarme. Dice que estás mal del coco, que necesitas una camisa de fuerza. No quiere que en lo sucesivo te relaciones con ningún cliente, dice que no estás preparada para jugar con los grandes."

La vida de Lisle giraba en torno a la empresa. Tenía una esposa exigente que medía el éxito según la cuota de ingreso al club de campo. Aunque podía estar en desacuerdo, siempre se sometía a las directrices de sus jefes.

"Supongo que anoche me fui de la lengua -comenté con ironía-. Me negué a descartar una oferta. Le dije que, si era eso lo que quería, ya podía encomendarle el trabajo a otro."

Lisle se dejó caer en una silla, a mi lado. Estuvo un rato callado.

"Kagome, en el mundo de los negocios hay muchas cosas que pueden parecer inmorales a alguien de tu edad, pero las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen."

"Ésta lo es."

"Te aseguro que si Jock Upham te ha pedido que lo hagas, sus motivos tendrá."

"¡Y un cuerno! Sospecho que tiene motivos por valor de treinta o cuarenta mil"-repliqué y volví a concentrarme en el papeleo.

"¿Te das cuenta de que te la estás jugando? -le preguntó-. No se juega con un tipo como Jock Upham. No volverá a su rincón como un buen chico. Tampoco se dará la vuelta y se hará el muerto. Si quieres mi consejo, creo que deberías ir a su despacho y pedirle disculpas. Dile que harás todo lo que te pida, hazle la pelota. Estoy convencido de que, si no lo haces, tu carrera se irá a pique."

"No puede despedirme por negarme a hacer algo ilegal"-declare.

"No hará falta que te despida. Está en condiciones de hacerte la vida tan imposible que lamentarás haber pisado esta empresa. Kagome, eres una buena chica y me caes bien. Ya conoces mi opinión. Me voy, te dejo que escribas tu propio epitafio."

888888888888888888888888888888888888

Desde aquellos acontecimientos había pasado una semana. No le había pedido disculpas a Jock. Tampoco había comentado con nadie aquella conversación. De acuerdo con lo programado, el día de Nochebuena envié mis recomendaciones al cliente. El candidato de Jock no ganó la licitación. Desde entonces todo había estado muy tranquilo en la venerable empresa de Fulbright, Cone, Kane & Upham. Mejor dicho, todo había estado muy tranquilo hasta esa mañana.

La sociedad había demorado exactamente siete días en decidir a qué tipo de tortura me sometería. Esa mañana Lisie se presentó en mi despacho con las buenas nuevas.

"Lo lamento, pero te lo advertí -dijo-. Ésta es la pega de las mujeres, jamás se atienen a razones."

Alguien tiró de la cadena en el «despacho» contiguo al mío y esperé a que cesara el ruido de la cisterna.

Fue una premonición.

"¿Sabes cómo se denomina el razonamiento luego de ocurridos los hechos? -pregunté-. Recibe el nombre de racionalización."

"Tendrás tiempo de sobra para racionalizar en el sitio que te ha tocado en suerte -respondió-. La sociedad se ha reunido esta mañana a primera hora, han desayunado café con buñuelos rellenos de jalea y votado tu destino. Ha sido un cara o cruz muy reñido entre Calcuta y Argel, y supongo que te alegrará saber que ha ganado Argel. Mi voto ha sido decisivo. Espero que lo tengas en cuenta."

"¿De qué estás hablando? -pregunté y experimenté una sensación desagradable en la boca del estómago-. ¿Dónde coño queda Argel¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo?"

"Argel es la capital de Argelia, un país socialista situado en la costa del norte de África, miembro de pleno derecho del Tercer Mundo. Será mejor que aceptes este libro y lo leas. -Depositó un grueso volumen en mi escritorio-. En cuanto te concedan el visado, que tardará unos tres meses, pasarás mucho tiempo en Argel. Es tu nueva misión."

"¿Se trata de un exilio o me han encargado que haga algo?"

"No, de hecho estamos a punto de iniciar un proyecto. Tenemos trabajo en muchos lugares exóticos. Éste consiste en un ejercicio anual de un club social de poca monta, del Tercer Mundo, que se reúne de vez en cuando para hablar del precio de la gasolina. Se llama OTRAM o algo por el estilo. Espera, lo consultaré -sacó varios papeles del bolsillo de la chaqueta y los ojeó-. Aquí está, se llama OPEP."

"Jamás lo he oído" -reconocí.

En diciembre de 1972, muy pocas personas habían oído hablar de la OPEP, si bien muy pronto tendrían que quitarse los tapones de las orejas.

"Yo tampoco -añadió Lisie-. Por eso la sociedad pensó que era el encargo ideal para ti. Higurashi, tal como dije, quieren enterrarte. -Alguien volvió a tirar de la cadena, y con el agua escaparon todas mis esperanzas- Hace algunas semanas recibimos un telegrama de la sucursal de París en el que preguntaban si disponíamos de expertos informáticos especializados en petróleo, gas natural y centrales eléctricas. Estaban dispuestos a aceptar a cualquiera y ofrecieron una jugosa comisión. Ningún miembro del equipo asesor sénior está dispuesto a ir. Lisa y llanamente, la energía no es una industria de crecimiento rápido. Se la considera un trabajo sin porvenir. Estábamos a punto de responder que no contábamos con nadie cuando surgió tu nombre."

No podían obligarme a aceptar ese trabajo. La esclavitud acabó con la guerra de Secesión. Querían forzarme a presentar la dimisión, pero haría lo imposible por impedir que les resultara fácil.

"¿Qué tendré que hacer para los chicos del Tercer Mundo? -pregunté dulcemente-. No sé nada de petróleo. En lo que se refiere al gas natural, sólo conozco lo que llega del despacho contiguo." -Señalé el lavabo.

"Me alegro de que lo preguntes -dijo Lisle mientras se dirigía a la puerta-. Estarás en contacto con Con Edison hasta que salgas del país. En su central eléctrica queman todo lo que flota en el East River. En pocos meses te convertirás en especialista en aprovechamiento energético. -Lisle rió y saludó con la mano, al tiempo que salía-. Alégrate, Higurashi, te podría haber tocado Calcuta."

888888888888888888888888888888

De modo que ahí estaba, sentada en plena noche en el centro de datos de la Pan Am, empollando sobre un país del que jamás había oído hablar, sobre un continente del que nada sabía, para convertirme en especialista en un tema que no me interesaba y para irme a vivir con personas que no hablaban mi idioma y que probablemente pensaban que las mujeres debían estar en los harenes. Pensé que esas gentes tenían mucho en común con la sociedad de Fulbright, Cone, Kane & Upham. No me dejé dominar por el desaliento. Sólo había tardado tres años en aprender todo lo que podía saberse sobre el área de transportes. El aprendizaje sobre la energía parecía más sencillo. Se hace un agujero en el suelo y sale petróleo¿no es así? Sería una experiencia dolorosa si todos los libros que leía eran tan interesantes como el que tenía ante mí:

_En 1950 el crudo ligero árabe se vendía a 2 dólares el barril. En 1972 se sigue vendiendo a 2 dólares el barril. Ello convierte al crudo ligero árabe en una de las pocas y significativas materias primas del mundo que no están sometidas a incremento inflacionista en un período semejante. La explicación del fenómeno corresponde al riguroso control que los gobiernos del mundo han ejercido sobre este producto natural fundamental._

¡Fascinante! Lo que me resultó realmente fascinante fue lo que no explicaba ese libro ni ninguno de los textos que leí aquella noche.

Al parecer, el crudo ligero árabe es un tipo de petróleo. De hecho, es el petróleo más cotizado y buscado del mundo. El precio se ha mantenido estable durante más de veinte años porque no está controlado por los compradores ni por los dueños de las tierras de las que se extrae. Está controlado por los distribuidores: los infames intermediarios. Siempre ha sido así.

En el mundo existen ocho grandes empresas petroleras. Cinco son norteamericanas, y las tres restantes, británica, holandesa y francesa. Durante una cacería de urogallos celebrada en Escocia hace cincuenta años, algunos de esos petroleros decidieron repartirse la distribución mundial de petróleo y dejar de pisarse el terreno. Pocos meses después se reunieron en Ostende con Calouste Gulbenkian, que se presentó con un lápiz rojo en el bolsillo. Gulbenkian dibujó lo que más tarde se conocería como «la delgada línea roja» alrededor de una porción del mundo que abarcaba el viejo imperio otomana, sin lrak ni Turquía, y una buena tajada del golfo Pérsico. Los caballeros se repartieron dicho territorio y perforaron. El petróleo manó a borbotones en Bahrain y comenzó la carrera.

La ley de la oferta y la demanda es prescindible si eres el principal consumidor mundial de un producto y si, además, controlas la oferta. Según los gráficos que vi, hacía mucho tiempo que Estados Unidos era el más importante consumidor de petróleo. Y esas empresas petroleras, en su mayoría norteamericanas, controlaban la oferta. Lo hacían de una forma sencillísima. Firmaban contratos para explotar (o buscar) el petróleo a cambio de poseer un considerable porcentaje y entonces lo transportaban y lo distribuían, por lo que recibían un margen adicional de beneficios.

Estaba a solas con la impresionante pila de libros que había retirado de la biblioteca técnica y comercial de la Pan Am, la única biblioteca de Nueva York que permanecía abierta en Nochevieja. Veía caer la nieve al contraluz de las farol as amarillas situadas a lo largo de Park Avenue. Y me dediqué a pensar.

El pensamiento que asaltaba una y otra vez mi mente era el mismo que en el futuro inmediato perturbaría inteligencias más sutiles que la mía. Se trataba de un pensamiento que mantendría despiertos a varios jefes de estado y enriquecería a los presidentes de las empresas petroleras. Se trataba de un pensamiento que desencadenaría guerras, matanzas y crisis económicas y que pondría a las grandes potencias al borde de la tercera guerra mundial. En aquel momento, no me pareció un tema tan revolucionario.

Lisa y llanamente, el pensamiento era éste¿qué ocurriría si nosotros dejábamos de controlar la oferta mundial de petróleo? La respuesta a esta pregunta, elocuente en su simplicidad, aparecería doce meses después ante el resto del mundo, adoptando la forma de pintadas.

Fue nuestra cita en Samarra.

888888888888888888888888888888888

En alguna parte sonaba un teléfono. Levanté la cabeza y miré a mi alrededor. Tardé unos segundos en darme cuenta de que aún estaba en el centro de datos de la Pan Am. Todavía era Nochevieja: el reloj de pared del extremo de la sala marcaba las once y cuarto. Seguía nevando. Me había quedado dormida más de una hora.

Me sorprendió que nadie respondiera al teléfono.

Eché un vistazo al centro de datos, al falso suelo de mosaico blanco que ocultaba kilómetros de cable coaxial amontonado como lombrices en las entrañas del edificio. No había un alma: la sala parecía un depósito de cadáveres.

Entonces recordé que había dicho a los encargados de las máquinas que podían descansar un rato mientras yo me ocupaba de todo. Pero ya habían pasado varias horas. Cuando me levanté de mala gana para dirigirme a la centralita, recordé que las palabras de los encargados me habían llamado la atención. Habían preguntado:

«¿Le molesta que vayamos a la cámara de las cintas para tomar la cocina?» ¿La cocina?

Llegué al tablero de mandos donde estaban las centralitas y las consolas de las máquinas de esa planta y conecté con las puertas de seguridad y las trampas de todo el edificio. Apreté el botón de la línea telefónica que parpadeaba. También vi una luz roja en la máquina 63, que indicaba que era necesario montar la cinta. Llamé a la cámara de las cintas para solicitar la presencia de un encargado, contesté al teléfono y me froté los ojos, soñolienta.

"Turno nocturno de Pan Am" -dije.

"¿Te das cuenta? -preguntó una voz melosa de inconfundible acento británico de clase alta-. ¡Te dije que estaba trabajando! Siempre está trabajando. -Hablaba con alguien que estaba a su lado. Agregó-¡Querida Kagome, llegarás tarde! Te estamos esperando. Son más de las once. ¿No sabes qué pasa esta noche?"

"Hakudoshi, no puedo ir, tengo que trabajar -dije y me desperecé para recuperarme-. Ya sé que lo prometí, pero..."

"Querida, nada de «peros». En Nochevieja todos debemos averiguar qué nos depara el destino. A todos nos han adivinado el futuro y fue muy, muy divertido. Ahora te toca a ti. Myoga no hace más que incordiarme, quiere hablar contigo."

Gemí y volví a llamar al encargado. ¿Dónde se habían metido los malditos encargados¿Por qué diablos tres hombres hechos y derechos estaban deseosos de pasar la Nochevieja en una fría y oscura cámara de cintas, dedicados a la cocina?

"Querida" -chilló Myoga con su profunda voz de barítono que siempre me obligaba a alejar el auricular.

Myoga había sido uno de mis clientes cuando trabajaba para la Triple-M y trabamos una buena amistad. Me había adoptado y aprovechaba la menor ocasión para invitarme a todo tipo de reuniones, obligándome a soportar a su esposa Kagura y a su hermano Hakudoshi.

La gran esperanza de Myoga era que me hiciera amiga de Sango, su desagradable hija, una mujer de mi edad. Ya podía despedirse de semejante ilusión.

"Querida -repitió Myoga-. Espero que me perdones. Acabo de enviar a Saul a buscarte con el coche.

"Myoga, no debiste hacerla. ¿Por qué no me consultaste antes de obligar a Saul a conducir bajo la nieve?"

"Porque te habrías negado" -puntualizó Myoga. No se equivocaba-. Además, a Saul le gusta dar vueltas en coche. Por eso trabaja de chófer. Para eso le pago, no puede quejarse. Y me debes este favor."

"Myoga, no te debo ningún favor -dije-. Será mejor que no olvides quién hizo qué para quién."

Dos años antes había instalado en la empresa de Myoga un sistema de transportes que lo convirtió en el peletero mayorista más importante no sólo de Nueva York, sino del hemisferio norte. Actualmente, «Pieles económicas y de calidad Myoga» podía enviar a cualquier lugar del mundo, en veinticuatro horas, un abrigo hecho a medida. Accioné enfadada el zumbador, ya que la luz roja de la máquina me miraba de mala manera.

¿Dónde estarían los encargados?

"Escucha, Myoga, no sé cómo diste conmigo, pero vine aquí porque necesito estar sola -dije con impaciencia-. Ahora no quiero hablar del tema, pero tengo un problema..."

"Tu problema consiste en que siempre estás trabajando y en que estás siempre sola."

"El problema es mi empresa -insistí testaruda- Intentan lanzarme a una nueva carrera de la que no sé nada. Pretenden enviarme al extranjero. Necesito tiempo para pensar, tiempo para decidir qué haré..."

"Ya lo sabía -me chilló Myoga al oído-. No se puede confiar en esos _goyim_. Contables luteranos¿de dónde ha salido semejante disparate? Vale, puede que me casara con una, pero no les permito tocar mis libros. Pórtate como una buena chica, coge el abrigo y baja. Ven a tomar un trago y a charlar conmigo del asunto. Además, esta pitonisa es increíble. Aunque lleva años trabajando aquí, nunca había oído hablar de ella. Si la hubiese conocido antes, habría despedido a mi agente de bolsa y apelado a ella."

"No digas tonterías" -repliqué enfadada.

"¿Alguna vez te he tomado el pelo? Oye, la adivinadora sabía que esta noche estarías aquí. Lo primero que preguntó cuando vino a nuestra mesa fue: «¿Dónde está vuestra amiga de los ordenadores?» ¿Te das cuenta?"

"No, lamentablemente no. A propósito¿dónde estás?"

"Ya te lo diré, querida. La adivina insistió en que debías venir. Incluso comentó que tu porvenir y el mío están relacionados. Y por si eso fuera poco, también sabía que Sango debía estar aquí."

"¿No ha ido Sango?" -pregunté.

Aunque me alegró saberlo, me pregunté cómo era posible que su única hija lo dejara en la estacada en Nochevieja. Sango debía saber que se sentiría muy apenado.

"Hijas¿para qué sirven? Necesito apoyo moral. Estoy atascado con mi cuñado en el papel de alma de la fiesta."

"Está bien, iré" -accedí.

"Fabuloso. Sabía que lo harías. Espera a Saul en la puerta y cuando llegues recibirás un fuerte abrazo."

Colgué y me sentí más deprimida que antes. Lo que me faltaba: una velada oyendo las necedades de la aburrida familia de Myoga. Aunque debo reconocer que Myoga siempre me hace reír. Tal vez alejaría mi mente de todos los problemas que me acosaban. Caminé por el centro de datos hasta la cámara de las cintas y abrí la puerta de par en par. Allí estaban los encargados, pasando de mano en mano un tubito de cristal lleno de polvo blanco. Me miraron con culpa y me ofrecieron el tubito.

Evidentemente habían dicho: «... Tomar cocaína», en vez de lo que yo había entendido: «Tomar la cocina.»

"Me voy -les comuniqué-. ¿Os veis capaces de montar una cinta en la sesenta y tres o cerramos la compañía aérea hasta mañana?"

Se desvivieron por satisfacer mi petición. Cogí el abrigo y el bolso y me acerqué a los ascensores.

Cuando llegué a la planta baja, vi que el cochazo negro ya estaba en la puerta. Divisé a Saul a través de la cristalera mientras franqueaba el vestíbulo. Se apeó del coche ágilmente y corrió para abrir las puertas de grueso cristal.

Saul, un hombre de rostro afilado con profundas arrugas que iban del pómulo a la mandíbula, no pasaba desapercibido en medio de la multitud. Superaba el metro ochenta, en realidad era casi tan alto como Myoga, y tan delgado como gordo mi amigo. Cuando estaban juntos parecían las imágenes cóncava y convexa de una sala de espejos. El uniforme de Saul estaba ligeramente salpicado de nieve y me cogió del brazo para que no resbalara. Sonrió al dejarme en el asiento trasero.

"¿No pudo negarse? Es difícil decirle no a Myoga"

"Es un ser intratable -coincidí-. Estoy convencida de que se niega a aceptar la existencia de la palabra no. ¿Dónde se está celebrando el aquelarre místico?"

"En el Fifth Avenue Hotel" -respondió Saul, cerró la portezuela y caminó hacia el lado del chófer. Puso el motor en marcha y arrancó en medio de la copiosa nevada.

En Nochevieja las principales arterias neoyorquinas están tan concurridas como a plena luz del día. Taxis y limusinas recorren las avenidas y los juerguistas deambulan por las calles en busca del último bar. Las calles están cubiertas de serpentinas y confeti y una histeria colectiva impregna la atmósfera.

Aquella noche no era la excepción a la regla. Estuvimos a punto de atropellar a unos rezagados que salieron de un bar y cayeron sobre el parachoques; una botella de champaña salió volando de un callejón y rebotó sobre el capó.

"Será un recorrido difícil"-comenté.

"Ya estoy acostumbrado. Todas las Nocheviejas llevo al señor Rad y a su familia y siempre pasa lo mismo. Debería cobrar paga de combatiente."

"¿Cuánto tiempo hace que está al servicio de Myoga?" -pregunté mientras bajábamos por la Quinta Avenida, rodeados de edificios rutilantes y escaparates tenuemente iluminados.

"Veinticinco años -respondió-. Empecé a trabajar para el señor Rad antes que Sango naciera. En realidad, antes de que se casara."

"Supongo que le gusta trabajar para él."

"Es un trabajo como cualquier otro -contestó Saul. Pensó unos instantes y añadió-: Respeto al señor Rad. Hemos compartido algunas estrecheces. Recuerdo momentos en que no podía pagarme pero se las ingenió para cumplir, aunque luego tuviera que hacer malabarismos. Le gusta tener limusina. Dice que tener chófer le da un toque de distinción. -Saul frenó ante un semáforo en rojo. Se dio la vuelta y me habló por encima del hombro-: Seguramente sabe que en otros tiempos repartíamos las pieles en la limusina. Fuimos los primeros peleteros de Nueva York en hacerla. -Su tono de voz denotaba cierto orgullo-. Actualmente me dedico a llevar a la señora Rad y a su hermano de compras cuando el señor Rad no me necesita. También llevo a Sango a los torneos."

Seguimos en silencio hasta llegar al final de la Quinta Avenida.

"Por lo que tengo entendido, esta noche Sango no se ha presentado" -comenté.

"Así es" -confirmó Saul.

"Por eso dejé el trabajo. ¿Qué cosa tan importante ha podido retenerla para que no pase la Nochevieja con su padre?"

"Ya sabe lo que hace -replicó Saul mientras frenaba frente al Fifth Avenue Hotel. Tal vez fuera mi imaginación, pero tuve la impresión de que su tono era de amargura-. Está haciendo lo de siempre: jugando al ajedrez."

888888888888888888888888888888

El Fifth Avenue Hotel estaba en el lado Oeste, pocas manzanas más arriba de Washington Square Park.

Divisé los árboles cargados de nieve tan espesa corno nata montada, nieve que formaba pequeñas cumbres corno gorros de enanos alrededor del impresionante arco que señala la entrada de Greenwich Village.

En 1972 aún no había sido restaurado el bar público del hotel. Corno tantos bares de hoteles neoyorquinos, reproducía con tanta fidelidad una taberna rural Tudor que tenías la sensación de que debías atar el caballo en la puerta en vez de apearte de un cochazo. Los ventanales que daban a la calle estaban coronados por recargados adornos de cristal biselado y vidrios de colores. El vivo fuego de la enorme chimenea de piedra iluminaba los rostros de los parroquianos y arrojaba un resplandor rubí a través de los fragmentos de cristal coloreado, reflejándose en la acera cubierta por la nieve.

Myoga había reservado una mesa redonda, de roble, próxima a los ventanales. Cuando paramos, vi que nos saludaba con la mano y se inclinaba de modo que su aliento trazaba un rubor empañado en el cristal. Hakudoshi y Kagura estaban en el fondo, sentados del otro lado, susurrando como un par de ángeles rubios de Botticelli.

Pensé que parecía una postal mientras Saul me ayudaba a bajar del coche: el fuego ardiente, el bar repleto de gente vestida de fiesta y moviéndose a la luz del fuego. Parecía irreal. Me quedé en la acera cubierta de nieve y vi caer los copos mientras Saul se alejaba.

Un segundo después Myoga salió corriendo a recibirme, como si temiera que pudiera derretirme como un copo de nieve y desaparecer.

"¡Querida!" -gritó y me dio un abrazo de oso que casi me dejó sin aliento.

Myoga era enorme. Medía metro noventa y tres o noventa y cinco y decir que estaba gordo sólo habría sido una cortesía. Era una desmesurada montaña de carne, de ojos hundidos y carrillos salientes que le daban aspecto de San Bernardo. Vestía un extravagante esmoquin a cuadros rojos, verdes y negros que, dentro de lo posible, lo hacía parecer aún más corpulento.

"Me alegro mucho de que hayas venido" -declaró, me cogió del brazo, me guió por el vestíbulo y me hizo cruzar las gruesas puertas dobles del bar, donde esperaban Hakudoshi y Kagura

"Querida, querida Kagome -dijo Hakudoshi y se levantó para darme un beso en la mejilla-. Kagura y yo nos preguntábamos si llegarías alguna vez¿no es así, queridísima? –Hakudoshi siempre llamaba «queridísima» a Kagura, el mismo nombre que el pequeño lord Fauntleroy utilizaba con su madre-. Querida, arrancarte del ordenador cuesta tanto trabajo como separar a Heathcliff del lecho de muerte de la proverbial Catalina. A menudo me pregunto qué haríais Myoga y tú si no tuvierais que ocuparas de vuestros negocios todos los días."

"Hola, querida -saludó Kagura y me indicó que me agachara para ofrecerme su fría mejilla de porcelana-. Como de costumbre, estás guapísima. Siéntate.¿Qué quieres que te traiga Myoga para beber?"

"Le traeré un ponche de huevo -intervino Myoga y nos sonrió como un alegre árbol de Navidad-. Aquí lo hacen de maravilla. Tomarás un poco de ponche y después lo que más te apetezca."

Myoga se sumergió en medio del gentío, rumbo a la barra, y su cabeza descolló sobre todas las demás.

"Myoga nos ha dicho que te vas a Europa -comentó Hakudoshi, se sentó a mi lado y le pidió a Kagura que le pasara su copa.

Vestían a juego, ella un traje de noche de color verde oscuro que destacaba su piel cremosa, y él, corbata negra y esmoquin de terciopelo verde oscuro. Aunque ambos estaban en la mitad de la cuarentena, parecían muy jóvenes, pero debajo del brillo y el lustre de esas fachadas doradas semejaban perros de concurso, estúpidos y consanguíneos, a pesar de tanto acicalamiento.

"No me vaya Europa, sino a Argel -puntualicé-. Es una especie de castigo. Argel es una ciudad de Argelia..."

"Sé dónde queda" -me interrumpió Hakudoshi. Kagura y él se miraron-. Queridísima¿no te parece una extraordinaria casualidad?"

"En tu lugar, no lo comentaría con Myoga -dijo Kagura y jugó con sus dos hileras de perlas perfectas-. Siente un gran rechazo por los árabes. Tendrías que oírlo."

"No te gustará -dictaminó Hakudoshi-. Es un sitio horrible. Pobreza, mugre y cucarachas. ¡Ah, y el cuscús, una espantosa mezcla de pasta hervida y cordero lleno de grasa!"

"¿Has estado en Argelia?" -pregunté, encantada de que Hakudoshi hubiera hecho comentarios tan estimulantes sobre el sitio de mi inminente exilio.

"Yo, no. Pero estuve buscando a alguien que fuera a Argelia en mi nombre. Querida, no te vayas de la lengua, pero creo que por fin he conseguido un cliente, Quizás estés al tanto de que, de vez en cuando, he tenido que apelar económicamente a Myoga..."

Nadie conocía mejor que yo la magnitud de la deuda de Hakudoshi con Myoga. Aunque éste no lo hubiese mencionado incesantemente, bastaba ver el estado de la tienda de antigüedades de Hakudoshi en Madison Avenue para captar la situación. Los vendedores te asaltaban al pasar como si fuera un solar de venta de coches usados. Las tiendas de antigüedades con más éxito de todo Nueva York sólo vendían mediante cita previa, no por emboscada.

"He descubierto un cliente que colecciona piezas rarísimas -decía Hakudoshi-. Si logro localizar y comprar una que lleva años buscando, podré pasar al frente y seré independiente."

"¿ De modo que lo que busca tu cliente está en Argelia? -pregunté y miré a Kagura, que bebía un cóctel de champaña y no parecía prestar atención-. Si finalmente voy a Argelia, pasarán tres meses antes de que me concedan el visado. Hakudoshi¿por qué no vas personalmente?"

"No es tan sencillo -replicó Hakudoshi-. Mi contacto en Argelia es un anticuario. Sabe dónde está la pieza, pero no la posee. El dueño es un ermitaño. Podría requerir muchos esfuerzos y dedicación. Tal vez sea más simple para alguien que esté residiendo..."

"¿Por qué no le muestras la foto?" -propuso Kagura en voz baja.

Hakudoshi la miró, asintió y sacó del bolsillo una foto en color, plegada, que parecía arrancada de un libro. La extendió sobre la mesa ante mí.

Reproducía una talla de grandes dimensiones, al parecer de marfil o de madera clara, de un hombre sentado en una silla tipo santuario, montado a lomos de un elefante. De pie, en el lomo de la bestia y sujetando la silla semejante a un trono, había varios soldados de infantería; en la base de las patas del elefante había hombres de mayor tamaño, montados, que portaban armas medievales. Era una talla extraordinaria, evidentemente muy antigua. Aunque no sabía a ciencia cierta qué significaba, al contemplarla sentí un escalofrío. Miré los ventanales próximos a nuestra mesa.

"¿Qué te parece? -quiso saber Hakudoshi-. ¿No es excepcional?"

"¿Notas la corriente de aire?" -pregunté.

Hakudoshi negó con la cabeza. Kagura aguardaba a que diera mi opinión. Hakudoshi volvió a tomar la palabra.

"Es la copia árabe de una talla india en marfil. Ésta, en concreto, se encuentra en la Biblioteca Nacional de París. Podrás echarle un vistazo si pasas por Europa. Tengo entendido que la pieza india de la que fue copiada era, en realidad, copia de una mucho más antigua que aún no se ha encontrado. Se la conoce como «el rey Carlomagno»."

"¿Carlomagno montaba a lomos de un elefante? Creía que fue Aníbal."

"No es una talla de Carlomagno, sino el rey de un ajedrez que, al parecer, perteneció a Carlomagno. y ésta es la copia de otra copia. La pieza original es legendaria. No conozco a nadie que la haya visto."

"¿y cómo sabes que existe?" -me interesé.

"Existe -replicó Hakudoshi-. En _La leyenda de Carlomagno_ se describe el juego completo de ajedrez. Mi cliente ya ha comprado varias piezas de la colección y le interesa completarla. Está dispuesto a pagar cifras astronómicas por las que le faltan. Sólo quiere permanecer en el anonimato. Querida mía, todo esto es muy confidencial. Según la información que poseo, los originales son de oro de veinticuatro quilates y están incrustados de piedras preciosas."

Miré a Hakudoshi, pues no estaba segura de haber comprendido bien. Luego me di cuenta del montaje que se llevaba entre manos.

"Hakudoshi, hay leyes que prohíben sacar oro y joyas de otras naciones, por no hablar de objetos de gran valor histórico. ¿Te has vuelto loco o pretendes que me encierren en una cárcel árabe?"

"Ah, ahí está Myoga" -intervino Kagura con displicencia y se puso en pie como si quisiera estirar su largas piernas. Hakudoshi dobló la foto deprisa y se la guardó en el bolsillo.

"No comentes una sola palabra de todo este asunto con mi cuñado -susurró-. Volveremos a hablar antes de que viajes. Si te interesa, puede que haya un buen pastón para los dos."

Meneé la cabeza y también me puse de pie cuando llegó Myoga con una bandeja con vasos.

"Vaya, vaya -dijo Hakudoshi con voz normal-. Aquí está Myoga con el ponche de huevo. ¡Ha traído uno para cada uno¡Qué generoso! -Se inclinó hacia mí y susurró-: Aborrezco el ponche de huevo. Es pura mierda."

Hakudoshi cogió la bandeja de manos de Myoga y lo ayudó a repartir los vasos.

Kagura consultó su reloj de pulsera salpicado de gemas y dijo:

"Querido, puesto que Myoga ha vuelto y ya estamos todos reunidos¿por qué no vas a buscar a la pitonisa? Son las doce menos cuarto, y Kagome debería conocer su porvenir antes de que comience el nuevo año."

Hakudoshi asintió y se alejó, encantado de librarse del ponche de huevo. Myoga lo miró receloso y comentó con Kagura:

"Es sorprendente. Llevamos veinticinco años de matrimonio y todos los años, durante las fiestas de Navidad, me he preguntado quién echaba el ponche en las macetas."

"Está delicioso" -dije. El ponche era espeso, cremoso y con un delicioso fondo alcohólico.

"Tu bendito hermano... -prosiguió Myoga-.. Lo he mantenido todos estos años y no ha hecho otra cosa que echar el ponche de huevo que preparo en las macetas. Pero la propuesta de consultar a la pitonisa es la primera idea genial que ha tenido."

"En realidad -replicó Kagura-, la recomendó Sango. ¡Dios sabe cómo se enteró de que en este hotel trabaja una adivina! Tal vez estuvo aquí por algún torneo de ajedrez -añadió secamente-. Parece que actualmente los celebran en cualquier parte."

Mientras Myoga hablaba hasta la saciedad de apartar a Sango del ajedrez, Kagura se limitaba a hacer comentarios despectivos. Cada uno responsabilizaba al otro de haber producido semejante aberración como única hija.

Sango no sólo jugaba al ajedrez: no pensaba en otra cosa. Le traían sin cuidado los negocios o el matrimonio, dos espinas clavadas en el corazón de Myoga. Kagura y Hakudoshi detestaban los sitios y las personas «vulgares» que Sango frecuentaba. Para ser sinceros, la arrogancia obsesiva que el ajedrez engendraba en ella era muy difícil de soportar. Su único logro en la vida consistía en mover una serie de piezas de madera encima de un tablero. En mi opinión, la actitud de su familia estaba parcialmente justificada.

"Te contaré lo que me dijo la pitonisa de Sango -dijo Myoga e ignoró a su esposa-. Dijo que una mujer joven, que no forma parte de la familia, desempeñaría un importante papel en mi vida."

"Como puedes imaginar, a Myoga le encantó" -comentó Kagura con una sonrisa.

"Dijo que en el juego de la vida, los peones son los latidos, y que un peón puede cambiar su rumbo si lo ayuda una mujer. Creo que se refería a ti..."

Kagura lo interrumpió y declaró: "«Los peones son el alma del ajedrez.»» Es una cita..."

"¿y la recuerdas?" -se sorprendió Myoga.

"La sé porque Hakudoshi la apuntó aquí, en una servilleta -respondió Kagura-. «En el juego de la vida, los peones son el alma del ajedrez. Hasta un humilde peón puede mudar de vestimenta. Alguien que amas cambiará el curso de las cosas. La mujer que la devuelva al redil cortará los vínculos conocidos y provocará el fin presagiado.»" -Kagura dobló la servilleta y bebió un sorbo de champaña sin mirarnos.

"¿Te das cuenta? -preguntó Myoga dichoso-Según mi interpretación, significa que harás un milagro... lograrás que durante una temporada Lily deje el ajedrez y lleve una vida normal."

"En tu lugar, no echaría las campanas al vuelo" -dijo Kagura con cierta frialdad.

En aquel momento apareció Hakudoshi con la pitonisa a la rastra. Myoga se levantó y le hizo sitio a mi lado. Al principio tuve la impresión de que me estaban gastando una broma. La adivina era realmente estrafalaria, una auténtica antigualla. Encorvada y con un pomposo peinado semejante a una peluca, me observó a través de sus gafas como alas de murciélagos, tachonadas de falsa pedrería. Le colgaban del cuello con una larga cadena de bandas elásticas, de colores y entrelazadas, como las que hacen los niños. Vestía un suéter rosa bordado con aljófares en forma de margaritas, pantalón verde holgado y zapatillas rosa brillante con la marca «Mimsy » cosida en el empeine. Llevaba un sujetapapeles de fibra de madera que consultaba por momentos, como si calculara constantemente el debe y el haber. Por si esto fuera poco, mascaba chicle uicy Fruit. Cada vez que la adivina abría la boca, me llegaba el aroma.

"¿Es vuestra amiga?" -preguntó con un chillido agudo.

Myoga asintió y le pagó. La pitonisa tomó algunas el dinero en el sujetapapeles. Por último, entre Myoga y yo y me miró.

"Querida, limítate a asentir si lo que dice es coto-me pidió Myoga-. Podría distraerse si..."

"¿Quién se Ocupa de adivinar el porvenir?" –espetó, sin dejar de observarme con sus ojos pequeños, redondos y brillantes.

La adivina guardó silencio: al parecer, no tenía prisa decirme qué me deparaba el destino. Al cabo de algunos minutos todos estábamos nerviosos.

"¿No debería leerme la mano?" -pregunté.

"¡No debes hablar!" -exclamaron Myoga y Hakudoshi a la vez.

"¡Silencio! -pidió la pitonisa con tono imperativo-. Es un caso complicado. Necesito concentrarme."

Pensé que realmente se estaba concentrando. Desde que se había sentado, no me había quitado los ojos de encima. Miré el reloj de Myoga. Eran las doce menos siete. La pitonisa no se movía. Daba la sensación de que se había convertido en piedra.

El entusiasmo crecía a medida que se acercaba la medianoche. Las voces de los reunidos en el bar eran estridentes, las botellas de champaña giraban dentro de los cubos, todos probaban sus matracas y repartían bolsas de cotillón. La tensión del año vivido estaba a punto de estallar como una caja de sorpresas. Recordé las razones por las que prefería quedarme en casa en Nochevieja. La pitonisa parecía ajena a todo lo que ocurría: no dejaba de mirarme.

Aparté la mirada. Myoga y Hakudoshi estaban inclinados y hablaban en voz baja. Kagura estaba repantigada y observaba impertérrita el perfil de la pitonisa.

Cuando volví a mirar a la anciana, comprobé que no se había movido. Parecía estar en trance y ver más allá de mi persona. Lentamente sus ojos se clavaron en los míos. Volví a sentir el mismo escalofrío de un rato antes, pero esta vez parecía proceder de mi interior.

"No digas nada -me susurró la adivina. Tardé un segundo en darme cuenta de que había movido los labios, de que había sido ella la que habló. Tanto Myoga como Hakudoshi se acercaron para oírla-. Corres un gran riesgo. En este mismo momento percibo un gran peligro a mi alrededor."

"¿Peligro? -preguntó Myoga con voz grave. En ese instante llegó la camarera con el champaña. Myoga le hizo señas de que lo dejara y se retirara-. ¿De qué habla¿Se está burlando?"

La pitonisa miraba el sujetapapeles y golpeaba el gancho de metal con el bolígrafo como si no supiera si debía proseguir. Yo estaba cada vez más enfadada. ¿Acaso la adivina pretendía asustarme? Súbitamente alzó la mirada. Debió de notar mi expresión de disgusto, pues adoptó una actitud muy formal.

"Eres diestra -declaró la adivina-. En consecuencia, tu mano izquierda describe tu destino. La derecha establece la dirección en que te mueves. Déjame ver tu mano izquierda."

Reconozco que es extraño, pero mientras la adivina contemplaba en silencio mi mano izquierda, tuve la sobrecogedora sensación de que realmente veía algo. Los dedos débiles y sarmentosos que sujetaban mi mano parecían de hielo.

"¡Caray! -exclamó con expresión de sorpresa- Jovencita¡vaya mano la tuya!"

La adivina siguió mirando mi palma sin pronunciar palabra y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente tras las gafas adornadas con falsa pedrería. El sujetapapeles resbaló de su regazo al suelo y nadie lo recogió. Una energía contenida se acumulaba en torno a nuestra mesa y nadie parecía deseoso de tomar la palabra. Todos me observaban mientras el barullo crecía a nuestro alrededor.

A medida que la pitonisa sujetaba mi mano entre las suyas, sentí un dolor creciente en el brazo. Intenté apartarme, pero me aferraba la mano como en un torno letal. Por algún motivo fui presa de una cólera irracional.

También estaba algo asqueada a causa del ponche de huevo y del hedor a chicle. Separé sus dedos largos y huesudos con mi otra mano e intenté hablar.

"Préstame atención" -me interrumpió la adivina con voz tierna, totalmente distinta al chillido agudo de hacía unos minutos.

Aunque no logré deducir de dónde provenía, me di cuenta de que su acento no era norteamericano. Pese a que el pelo gris y el cuerpo encorvado me hicieron suponer que era una mujer entrada en años, noté que era más alta de lo que al principio me había parecido y que su cutis terso prácticamente no tenía arrugas. Quise volver a hablar. Myoga se había levantado y se cernía sobre nosotras.

"Es demasiado melodramático para mi gusto -afirmó y posó una mano en el hombro de la pitonisa. Se había metido la otra mano en el bolsillo y sacó unos cuantos dólares más para dárselos a la mujer-. ¿Qué tal si damos por terminada la juerga?"

La pitonisa ignoró olímpicamente a Myoga, se inclinó hacia mí y murmuró:

"He venido a advertirte. Dondequiera que vayas, mira por encima del hombro. No confíes en nadie. Sospecha de todos. Las líneas de tu mano expresan... Es la mano del presagio."

"¿Quién presagió qué?" -quise saber.

Volvió a cogerme la mano y siguió delicadamente las líneas, con los ojos cerrados como si estuviera leyendo en Braille. Siguió hablando en voz baja como si recordara algo, un poema leído en otros tiempos...

"Así como estas líneas componen una clave a las casillas del ajedrez ligadas; cuatro deben ser día y mes para evitar el jaque mate. O el juego es real, o es sólo una metáfora. Un saber como éste, tan nombrado, llega muy tarde. Blancas piezas han librado batallas sin cesar. Esforzadas, las negras se debaten por sellar su destino. Como siempre, prosigue la búsqueda del treinta y tres y del tres. Velada está, de aquí a la eternidad, la secreta puerta."

Guardé silencio cuando la adivina calló y Myoga permaneció de pie, con las manos en los bolsillos. Aunque no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que significaba... no dejaba de ser sugestivo. Tuve la sensación de que no era la primera vez que estaba en ese bar, oyendo las mismas palabras. Lo consideré un _déjà vu_ y le resté importancia.

"No tengo ni la más remota idea de lo que ha dicho" -opiné.

"¿No lo entiendes? -preguntó y me dedicó una extraña sonrisa, casi de complicidad-. Acabarás por entenderlo. ¿No significa nada para ti el cuarto día del cuarto mes?"

"Sí, pero..."

La pitonisa se llevó un dedo a los labios y meneó la cabeza.

"No comentes con nadie su significado. Pronto comprenderás el resto. Es la mano del presagio, la mano del destino, y está escrito: «En el cuarto día del cuarto mes llegará el ocho.»"

"¿De qué habla?" -gritó Hakudoshi alarmado, se estiró por encima de la mesa y cogió el brazo de la pitonisa, que se apartó.

En ese momento el bar se hundió en la más completa oscuridad. Por todas partes había juerguistas. Oí el estallido de los corchos de champaña, y los presentes gritaron como un solo hombre: «¡Feliz Año Nuevo!» En la calle estallaron algunos petardos. A contraluz de las ascuas casi extenuadas de la chimenea, las distorsionadas siluetas de los celebrantes se retorcieron como ennegrecidos espíritus dantescos. Sus gritos retumbaron en la penumbra.

Cuando volvió la luz, la pitonisa ya no estaba. Myoga permanecía en pie junto a la silla. Nos miramos sorprendidos a través del espacio que unos segundos antes había ocupado la mujer. Myoga soltó una carcajada, se agachó y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Querida, feliz Año Nuevo -dijo mientras me abrazaba tiernamente-. ¡Vaya porvenir _meshugge_ que te ha tocado en suerte! Parece que mi sorpresa ha sido un fiasco. Lo siento."

Kagura y Hakudoshi susurraban agazapados al otro lado de la mesa.

"Eh, vosotros, acercaos. ¿Qué os parece si nos zampamos este champaña por el que he empeñado mi alma? -propuso Myoga-. Kagome, tú también necesitas una copa."

Hakudoshi se incorporó, se acercó y me dio un beso.

"Querida Kagome, coincido totalmente con Myoga. Tienes aspecto de haber visto un fantasma."

La verdad es que me sentía anonadada. Lo atribuí a la tensión de las últimas semanas y a lo tarde que era.

"Qué vieja espantosa -añadió Hakudoshi-. Dijo un montón de chorradas sobre el peligro. Sin embargo, sus palabras parecieron tener sentido para ti. ¿O esta idea sólo es producto de mi fantasía?"

"Creo que no -repliqué-. El tablero de ajedrez, los números y... ¿qué significa el ocho¿A qué ocho se refería? No entiendo nada de todo esto."

Myoga me dio una copa de champaña.

"No te preocupes -intervino Kagura y me pasó una servilleta en la que se veían algunos garabatos- Hakudoshi ha tomado nota de todo, te daremos el papel. Tal vez más adelante despierte algún recuerdo. ¡Pero esperemos que no! Fue realmente deprimente."

"Venga ya, sólo era una diversión -Hakudoshi quitó hierro al asunto-. Lamento que saliera así, pero lo cierto es que la pitonisa mencionó el ajedrez¿no? Esa historia de «dar jaque mate» y todo lo demás. Es bastante siniestro. Supongo que sabes que jaque mate, mejor dicho, «mate», proviene del vocablo persa Shahmat. Significa «muerte al rey»». Si a todo esto sumamos el hecho de que te dijo que corres peligro... ¿estás absolutamente segura de que para ti no tiene ningún significado?"-Hakudoshi podía ser muy insistente.

"Corta el rollo, déjalo estar -propuso Myoga- Me equivoqué al pensar que mi porvenir estaba relacionado con Sango. Evidentemente todo esto es un disparate. Olvídalo o tendrás pesadillas."

"Sango no es la única conocida que juega al ajedrez -respondí-. En realidad, tengo un amigo que solía participar en torneos..."

"¿De veras? -preguntó Hakudoshi con evidente interés-. ¿Lo conozco?"

Meneé la, cabeza. Kagura estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Myoga le pasó la copa de champaña. Se limitó a sonreír y beber.

"Ya está bien -concluyó Myoga-. Brindemos por el nuevo año, nos depare lo que nos depare."

En media hora terminamos el champaña. Recogimos nuestros abrigos, salimos y subimos a la limusina que mágicamente había aparecido en la puerta del bar.

Myoga pidió a Saul que me dejara en mi apartamento, cercano al East River. Al llegar a la puerta de mi casa, Myoga se apeó y me dio un fuerte abrazo de oso.

"Espero que el nuevo año te sea venturoso. Tal vez puedas hacer algo con mi intratable hija. Sinceramente, estoy seguro de que lo harás, lo he visto en mis astros."

"Pronto veré las estrellas si no me voy a dormir -respondí e intenté disimular un bostezo-. Gracias por el ponche de huevo y el champaña."

Estreché la mano de Myoga, que se quedó mirándome mientras entraba en el vestíbulo casi a oscuras. El portero dormía, sentado muy tieso junto a la puerta. Ni se movió cuando atravesé el amplio y umbrío vestíbulo y subí en el ascensor. El edificio estaba mudo como una tumba.

Apreté el botón y las puertas del ascensor se cerraron. Mientras subía, saqué del bolsillo del abrigo la servilleta y volví a leer los garabatos. Los descarté porque no tenían el menor sentido. Ya tenía bastantes problemas sin necesidad de imaginar otros por los que preocuparme. Sin embargo, cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y caminé por el oscuro pasillo en dirección a mi apartamento, me detuve a pensar unos segundos por qué la pitonisa estaba enterada de que el cuarto día del cuarto mes era mi cumpleaños.


End file.
